Little Shadows
by Maylin Sephiroth Priestess
Summary: The story behind FF6's Shadow. ~~Celes' chapter coming soon!!~~ (Please R&R)


Little Shadows

By: Maylin

** **

** **

** **

Sitting upon a rocky ledge, a boy looks down towards the town called Narshe.Although he was up high, his keen eyes could pinpoint each person bustling in his or her own business.But he was no longer interested in it anymore.Everyday, he would scramble up the crags with his small, agile frame, only to see the same sights over and over again.At the age of ten, the boy already tired of his surroundings.

Five years earlier, a freak fire broke out in his home, which, consequently, scarred his own face during the escape.The fact that his own face had been taken away was nothing compared to his real loss.His father's death caused the boy to shut himself out from the world around him, including his own mother.

While she was away on errands, the boy was subject to the harassment of the local children.They would always tease him about his face, but they couldn't ever break the boy's emotional barriers, no matter how hard they tried.The just couldn't.At one point, the children finally let him be by ignoring him totally.They ended up more scared than anything else.

For several hours, he had been sitting high up on the rocks, against the "witch's" approval.The person he refers to is his mother's own sister.She had been assigned to help watch the boy while his mother came to term, but she spent most of her time trying to hide the boy from the wary eyes of the town.From her very first day, he had kept his distance from the woman; he disregarded her as much as the army's presence in Narshe.

From behind him, a muffled whimper cut through the deadness of the terrain.The boy didn't actually turn around until he heard the sound again. There, sitting on its haunches was a dark brown puppy, no bigger than the length of his arm.In unison, the two tilted their heads slightly from each other's sight.

"What are you doing up here?" the boy asked quietly.

Without another sound, the tiny puppy inched its way toward the boy.It was then that he noticed a red collar with a silver tag attached to its neck. The boy reached towards the puppy, though it didn't move, and read the inscription on the tag: "Interceptor".

"Interceptor?" he read a loud, which made the ears on the dog perk up."Don't you have a home?"

In reply, the dog jumped on the boy's lap and licked his chin clumsily.This hadn't put a smile on the boy's face; he was rather puzzled by the puppy's attraction towards him.

The boy's cold-nipped fingers unfastened the collar."You don't need this," he said as he threw it down the rocky slope._Every living thing should be free, he thought to himself._

"Kale!" a voice echoed out from below.

"I gotta go home," Kale spoke to the dog. "The witch won't let me keep you."

As though he understood, the puppy crawled off and Kale stood up from the ledge.

"Don't worry, Interceptor.I'll come back for you."

Kale turned and raced down the small trail that he had created over the past several months.Unknowingly, the dark puppy straggled behind, and began to follow. 

~~~~~

Standing outside a house was a rather portly woman, her hands now on her hips.Frown wrinkles creased her face, showing both anger and old age, while her now gray hair was pulled back.

Around the corner, the boy came running and nearly crashed into the old woman.She responded by deepening her frown lines

.

"Kale," she scolded, "come inside and go to your room.We've company coming soon and I don't want you running amok."

Kale only nodded and walked around her.

"And fix those rags on your face," she added from behind.

He slightly tugged on the light cloth as he walked inside.The "witch" was the one who made Kale wear the silly thing so that the villagers wouldn't gawk at him.He also knew that she didn't want to be embarrassed by the boy himself.

Once inside, Kale bypassed the door to his tiny room and stopped in front of one single door.He cracked it open to peek inside.

On the bed was a young woman with long fair hair.Her stomach bulged from underneath the covers; the baby she carried was due at any time, and Kale knew this.He had always wanted a little brother or sister, someone to share his feelings with, but, just like everything else in his life, that dream would be in vain, too.He quietly sneaked inside the closet and closed the door to only a crack.

Suddenly, the woman gasped and jerked in her bed.The boy didn't know what to think.

"Talma!" she gasped."Talma, come quick!"

Within seconds, the big woman rushed inside the room and went to her sister's side."Dear Celes! Hold on just a little while longer!"She then rushed out of the room, having two uniformed men take her place in the room.

One of the men wore the traditional armor the majority of the soldiers had been issued.He was the man that had taken awake Kale's mother for a few months.Although he hadn't known where they had gone, but Kale knew that he had something to do with the baby that was expected.

The other man was dressed in yellow odd garments Kale hadn't seen before.His white hair swept past his shoulders, exposing a single silver hoop in his ear.Like the soldier, his face was young, however, it held a look of concern; the soldier remained expressionless.

"It won't be long now," the soldier said, despite the mother's heavy breathing.

Before the other man could reply, Talma rushed back into the room with several rags draped over one arm and a warm bowl of water in the other.She nearly knocked over the soldier intentionally as she went to the bed.

"Just one more second, sister," she said cheerily while placing the bowl on the small nightstand beside her."Huh?"Her eyes darted back to the men."Are you just going to stand there like this is some fancy show?Well, you're getting none of the sort here!Cid, show this man out so we can get this done!"

The soldier's eyes widened a bit."But my child…"

"This child isn't your concern.It's going to be your army's knight anyway, so you best be going!"

With a helpless look, Cid ushered the man out and shut the door behind him.He then approached the other side of the bed.

"Maybe the freak can keep him company," Talma muttered under her breath.

A blood-curling scream filled the lungs of the woman Kale called "mother".His tiny hands covered his ears and tucked himself in the far corner of the shadowy closet.

  
Faintly, he could remember that exact scream as she watched both husband and child burn in the awful fire from years before.

Too much pain…Too many memories…

_Is she dying, too?Please make it stop!!_

_ _

For what it seemed like an eternity, all Kale could do was listen to that horrific scream in total darkness.His own emotions seemed to plague him like a virus.The fear that crept over him made him double over onto the wooden floor.

_What's happening? Stop it!!_

_ _

Soon enough, his mother's screams died out and were replaced by the squealing cry of a baby.Although this, too, died away, Kale was too frozen in his spot, his eyes tightly shut.The stench of his own vomit stung his nose, causing him to finally stand to face what ever horror lied in that bedroom.

Instead of finding more death and anguish, he found Talma, Cid, and the other soldier, all staring down at his beaming mother.Her stomach was now flat and in her arms was a squirming bundle of flesh.Her face trickled with sweat and exhaustion, but she was able to smile for the first time in years.

Kale wanted to run out to share the intimate moment, but he knew Talma surely would not approve.She never approved of anything.He continued to watch on in his silent darkness.

"Celes," his mother finally muttered.

"What was that?" Talma asked.

"Celes…Her name is Celes."

"Keeping the name in the family," Cid muttered solemnly.

Without a word, Talma relinquished the tiny Celes from her mother.In return, the child squirmed and squealed in her tough arms.

"Go ahead and wash her up," the soldier said, still lacking any emotion whatsoever."I must discuss something with the new mother."

Both men exchanged a bland look, and then Cid led Talma, baby in arm, out of the room.Once he made sure the door was shut properly, the man moved closer to the bed while Kale strained to hear the two speak.Both were facing him, so it didn't take the boy too much trouble to listen in.

"How are you feeling, Celes?" he asked smoothly.

Kale's mother smiled faintly as she whispered, "I'm aching and tired.Nothing a good day's rest couldn't cure."

"That's good."He paused for a long, uncomfortable moment.Once he spoke again, his voice became firm."Now will you tell me if you'll be a part of the Empire with me?"

Celes' eyes trailed from his, towards the closet where Kale hid.Apparently, she hadn't seen her son, and sighed."Tres, I cannot be a part of something like the Empire.There have been rumors."Finally, her almond eyes connected with Tres' own turquoise."And I believe them."

Very briefly, Tres brushed away a look of frustration."I'm sorry to hear.It's too bad…" then his voice trailed off.

"Too bad, what?" Talma asked, as though she knew the answer.

Tres stiffened."It's too bad that you'll never live to see your daughter grow up to be a Magetik-Knight to the Empire!"From the sheath on his side, he pulled out the short blade of a dagger.

"Tres!"

Once Kale saw the dagger, he could feel his own heart racing in anticipation.He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't bear to watch his own mother die in front of him!With only his instincts to guide him, he did the only thing he could possibly do.

At the very moment he burst from the door, time and space itself because a slow-motion surge of energy.Each step seemed to take years to make.Every breath was filled with a flame of hatred, rage, and pain he would never be able to comprehend.His eyes remained on the blade that was aimed at his mother's heart.No matter how hard he tried to gain speed, the blade continued on its one-way course.Suddenly, he leaped into the air…

…But it was too late.

The blade embedded itself into the flesh, scraping bone in its path.Now, time seemed to flow normally.

Kale's jump landed him on the foot of the bed, with a stunned soldier staring helplessly at the masked boy.This was more than ample time to release his newfound power.In one swift motion, Kale pulled the dagger from his mother and threw it, and all of his balled-up emotions, at the half-frightened Tres.The blade pierced the man in-between his eyes with precision.A thick trail of blood oozed down his nose.

"Kale!"

The boy quickly turned to fine his astonished aunt staring back at him.First, her lip quivered, and then suddenly, obscenities flowed from her mouth like there was no tomorrow.Displeased, he turned his attention to the commotion behind her.

With the baby in arm, Cid was standing by the front door, accompanied by several rough-looking soldiers.His face held that somber look from before.For a moment, their eyes fixated on each other, but the man turned for the door just as three of the soldiers hauled Kale's aunt from the doorway.She still kept her foul mouth running as she disappeared from sight.

"Kale… Go…"

His gaze wandered back to the bed, where his mother lay.Her eyes were closed, though blood continuously trickled from her nose and mouth.

"Please, Kale… Go… erg…" Her chest heaved as she sputtered out more blood.

Every emotion had already escaped the boy when he had thrown that one dagger, but he still longed for his mother.She was all he had.

"Go!" she screamed one final time before the shouts from behind broke out.

The boy's eyes darted to the large window beside the bed._Only one way out…_ Without another though crossing his mind, he leaped once more.

Glass shards and pieces of wood flew everywhere from the impact, but luckily, the boy landed on his feet.He gathered his bearings quickly and found that same puppy, sitting on its haunches and panting away.

"Where did you?"

The puppy cut him off, beckoning him to follow.The boy nodded, then ran after the dog through the maze of homes and shops, towards the one main entrance.They soon neared the last few stretch of buildings and slowed their pace drastically.

Other townsfolk paid no heed the boy and his dog, and this was no exception.Coincidentally, most of them were unaware of the misfortunes that were happening within their own town.

Both Kale and the dog passed by the remaining house and paused when they saw the large group of stationed soldiers just outside the town's entrance.One of the two men on chocobo discovered the boy and called out to him.

"Hey there," one called out."You can't leave here."

Silence was Kale's reply.

A few of the younger soldiers chuckled."Let him go, Rog," another mocked."He looks like he'll kill us with all of his staring."

The man on the chocobo shifted his weight; the bird in turn, compensating the balance."That's Lieutenant to you, Soldier!" he retorted back."He seems a bit odd to me…"

"Maybe we should peek under that mask of his and then we can let him go," the other chuckled as he made his way towards the boy.Kale only stood his ground and watched the man cautiously.

The boy held up his hand, to which the soldier paused."Do you really want to look?" Kale finally asked.

With a shrug, the soldier replied, "Sure.What have we got to lose?"

"Let's find out."Kale slowly took the bottom of the cloth and pulled it up to his forehead.

Every one of the men who saw the boy dropped their jaws and widened their eyes.Not one could pry their eyes from the boy's face, no matter how hard they tried.The soldier closest to Kale wet his breeches and stumbled back into the thick of the group of other stunned soldiers.

"Happy?" the boy asked in his childish voice.

"Y-yeah," Rog stammered."J-just p-put that back on and g-go…"

The boy nodded and slipped the cloth back over his face."Come on, Interceptor!"He ran off into the wilderness, with the loyal dog obediently following behind.

~~~~~

_What happened next?_

"The past should be forgotten."

_Yet you still remember._

I sighed."It is hard to forget."

_You are only human._

"Not in the eyes of the world…"

_First, you must accept who you are before others should have that chance._

"I have!"

_Have you?_

A long pause sifted.

I know of one other who shares your dilemma.You humans have always been a peculiar pack.

_ _

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Please continue with your tale.

"Tell me!What did that mean?"

Kale, please continue.

_ _

_ _

~~~~~

For a puppy, the boy had no clue as to how strong it was until their first few encounters with the local wildlife.The dog could easily wound the majority of the creatures they encountered until they either escaped or died from their wounds.After every battle, the puppy would come straight back to Kale and waited loyally until the boy decided to continue forth.

Apparently, Interceptor knew where he was going, for he led Kale to a tiny hut in the middle of nowhere.Interceptor ran ahead, barking and leaping towards the single structure.Once the boy finally caught up, the puppy was whining and scraping the wooden door, begging to be let inside.The door finally cracked open and the dog went in.Kale, on the other hand, cautiously waited outside.He was unsure of the situation, so he kept his distance and listened carefully for any sound from the hut.

A cool breeze tugged at the boy's mask.Then, a constant whirling sound came from a nearby creature.Nothing else could be heard, not even the dog.The boy quickly sensed something odd.

In an instant, Kale rolled to his side; his instincts were in total command now.Ears strained for anything unusual.Nothing.He then turned his head to find a dagger planted in the soil between his previous footprints.

"You adapt well, Kale," a quiet voice emitted.From the building, a tall, pale man stepped into the sunlight.The black clothing he wore clung to his bony frame.Not a hair was visible on his odd, twisted face.With an expressionless face, he folded his thin arms over his chest."I've been waiting for you."

Squinting his eyes a bit, Kale carefully studied the man again.He had no clue as to who this stranger was, but he sensed a familiarity to him."Do I know you, mister?"

"I believe you do, but my name isn't important now."He paused for a long moment.

It was during this pause the boy noticed something very peculiar to him.The man had no hair on his head, for he bore scars as deep as his very own…

"There is no need for those rags anymore.My predecessor must begin training for the path that has been destined.

~~~~~

# Very intriguing, Kale…

"What more do you wish to know?"

# Did you choose to be taken under his wing?

_ _

"I had no choice, but I did want to be trained.My life had ended in Narshe, and that's what helped me to decide."

# You say your life ended in Narshe.Aren't you living now?

"This I do not know.You're the one who brought me here."

# Did I?

_ _

"You must have.You're the first one I've met in this… place."

That is quite true.

"Then tell me why I am here."

This is one question you must answer on your own, Shadow.

A long silence filled the air.__

_ _

"You have never called me by that name until now."

# You are Shadow, are you not?

_ _

"Yes…"

I can feel that you still cling to your birth name, along with your sister's.

_ _

"That is none of your concern!"

Ah… Then I am concerned of the man who trained you all of these years.What was his name?

"You know all too well."

Of course, but I want you to say it.I want you to let your mind and soul know who his is.

I hesitated before replying, "Kale.Shadow.He was me."

# Do you feel better now?

"I was unsure of it then, but now… I have accepted it."

You have done well, Shadow.

Suddenly, the timeless void from which I had resided in, swirled away, taking me back to the last place where I could remember…

From the distance, I could see the figures of three large statues, standing peacefully amidst of shaking rock.Everything, including the creatures nearby ran in terror, confused by the power that is shredding up their floating home of rock.

"Shadow!"

I turned around to see those familiar turquoise eyes staring back at me with a look of concern.For a split second, her expression turned to understanding, but she quickly hid it from me.

"We'll talk later, Celes," Shadow said."Let's get out of here!"

We met up with Sabin, Edgar, and Strago, who were waiting at the ledge.No words were said between us as we jumped to the airship below.

(Writer's Note: Now you may think that this is the end of the story, but it is, in fact, only 1 half of it!As you may already know, Celes is connected with our friend Shadow. Don't know want to know what happened to her after she was taken away as a baby?More to come soon!)

** **


End file.
